Land creatures
Small Creatures Mosque This is a mutant. It was, long ago made as a weapon by necromancers, but escaped. They roam the forests of Deganda. They have the body and head of a mosquito, but are the size of a medium-small dog, are pointed vertically, head point-down. Also, they have four legs, on their necks, and eight wings, at the same point. They obtain their nutrients, by jabbing their four-foot long, needle-like proboscis into the flesh of living things, and absorbing mana and nutrients. they are especially partial to humanoids. You can tell when they are full, because their abdomen will be swollen and red, with blood. Unlike mosquitos, all of them get all of their nutrients this way, not just preagnant females. Medium Creatures Cockatrice These ostrich-sized birds are hached under a wetlands basilisk, on a full moon, from a hen egg. They have scales, and dinosaurian arms, long, with three claws, each, reptllian legs, with eight claws, and feathers on their backs and heads. Their raptor-like mouths contain deadly snaggle-teeth, who's venom can kill a dragon. If anything looks into their eyes, they will be petrified, turned to stone. Antivenom, which must have been made within 24 hours of usage, from the serpent's teeth, can cure them, if it is poured on the statue's eyes. However, if the statue crumbles, the person dies. Mercurian Scorpions These horse-sized scorpions glow in the dark, and have shovel-like indents, under their stingers. They come from Mercurio, and often help dwarves with work, never raising a claw or stinge against them. Imps Imps are incredibly varied, but most share a few similar qualities, though this doesn't go much further than long legs and arms. They range from 1 foot, to 4 feet tall. Skinva Snake This 14ft-long, silver viper is known for its weak, pain-inducing venom, and incredible speed. It rips flesh from its victims, instead of swallowing them whole, like most snakes. In less than a single second, it can strike out, rip a chunk of flesh from a man's leg, devour it, and pull back into a striking position! They are very rare, however, and their body is about as stable as a regular snake, so they are very prone to being chopped in half by even a steak knife. Sand Snake This is a rare species. It is non-venemous, but its massive size and power makes it extremely dangerous, especially when coupled with its ability to move through the sand like a fish though water. Spiraa Named for the spyral patterns on their backs, they are huge spiders. They live in colonies, the truck-sized queen(s) laying dozens of eggs a minute. Warriors are the size of large dogs, and have red and black skin. They will capture and store food. Workers are the smallest, and make MOST of the silk. They are the size of large cats, to that of medium-sized dogs. They are often used as scouts. Large Creatures Sorgans Sorgans are large, about 3-4 meters long. They are low to the ground and look somewhat like a komodo dragon. They have eight legs. These have many varieties. Giant Sand Worms Giant sand worms are very large, normally about 10 meters long and 2 meters across, and have small spike-like scales pointing forwards across the top of their body and their head has 8 eyes around the top half of the face and the rest of the head is a large mouth with thousands of razor sharp teeth. Their bodies get smaller towards their rear and on the point of the tail is a large cluster of sharp bones protruding from the tip in a sphere shape.They seem to follow the command of Arocron , God of death and evil. Salamanders These have the appearance of horse-hight, twenty-foot long komodo dragons, with flaming backs, and fire breath. They are closely related to dragons, but have no wings. They can climb rock surfaces, with gecko-like padding on their feet, and swim in lava, often mistaken for burning logs. Their saliva is molten metal, causing metal poisoning, to anyone bitten by their two-foot long fangs. Saurian Hydra This brontosaur-sized monster has five heads, and whenever one is chopped off, another grows in its place. This variety of Hydra is only found in ancient ruins. Cave Scorpions These scorpions are colored similarly to the stones that they live among, and have deadly venom, and massive claws. They are only found in the deepest of mines. Torres These giant turtles have plants and animals living on their backs. They range from the sive of a small horse, to many miles across their shells! They are often domesticated, and sometimes have buildings built on their backs. They can be found in swamps, forests, jungles, and even deserts! Gia Mammoths These wooly-mammoths are about twelve feet high, with forward pointing tusks. They are only found in the northlands, in excepionly rare herds, they taste repulsive and are not considered edible, though very unique minerals in their bodies mean that they are often hunted down, for extraction of these minerals, for culinary and medical purposes. Said minerals are a form of salt, that has somehow had mana packed into it in a way no one has yet accomplished, and is now a very different mineral. Gianna Mammoths These are eight stories tall, with interlocking tusks! They live alone, are rare (only found in the deepest parts of the Northlands, too.), and are highly aggressive, but can be domesticated. category:Mythonian Biology